The Lightning Strike
by Circe the Valiant
Summary: REVISED. It's AU. Takes place around Season Five. The story remains the same but with one exception.
1. Chapter 1

The Lightning Strike

Basically this story take place during the start of Season Five. So technically this is AU. I'm not sure how to pull this off but what the hey.

Just to let you know the first parts are before Lucifer Rising and later parts are during Sympathy For the Devil.

* * *

Red. Pure red hot flames. Well, not literally. Metaphorically to 24 college student who was just having the biggest fight with her grandmother.

"Look why can't you understand?"

"Because I'm not sure you're not looking at this clearly"

"You're not sure? You're not sure! You're not sure of ANYTHING! So why would I keep listening to your crap!"

"I want to help you!"

"I don't need HELP! I don't need any of you! I don't need anything but to be left alone!"

"You don't mean that!"

"YES I DO!"

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Watch that mouth!"

"I'm 24 year old woman so I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT!"

"NOT IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!"

"Well, I guess it's my cue to exit the **household**."

The girl rushed through her old room, getting her hiking bag grabbing necessary items she need to escape from this drama mess. "What are you doing?" an aging woman asked her. The maternal lady was tall, in good shape for her age, the lines of past events may have aged her but still retain a handsome look on her. Sadly more lines were about to pop up with consoling her one and only granddaughter. _"Why can't her father care enough to talk to her?" _she thought. "Leaving! What else could I be doing?"

"You are not leaving!"

"Yes, I AM! It's my choice and I'm taking it!"

"You can't just leave and go out alone!"

"I'm NOT a little girl anymore Grandma! I'm not pathetically helpless either! I am capable of looking after myself!"

The girl rushed downstairs, her dark hair whipping her face as she turned to the foyer where the door to freedom lay out there outside.

"You stop right now Vivian!" the grandmother shouted.

"We're not finished! Your grandfather and I are going to talk this over with you one way or another so sit quietly and calm down!"

The girl; Vivian. Her jaw began to quiver "No…no I am not. I don't want to talk this over, I am sick of it, I am sick of everything! Can't you realize that by now? Of course you don't. I am threw of this crap, I've had it!"

"You act like you done everything in the world, but you don't. You're young sweetheart. You're still inexperienced You're-"

"Stop, I know I'm just a weakling with one love tap I'm crumple into little pieces."

"Don't use sarcasm with me young lady"

"Shut your pie hole I'm through with you bossing me around! No more!"

Vivian quickly went to the door her hand on the steel cold knob giving her a sense of excitement and euphoria. "Vivian please!" Vivian didn't give a second thought. "I'll be sure to send you postcards" The door closed shut. The grandfather; old but still strong came out of the kitchen hearing their argument while getting estimates done, he held his beloved wife sobbing; trying to save the one good thing in their world had failed miserably.

* * *

Vivian drove her 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS far away from town as far she could go until she stop at a gas station to refuel that pride and joy of hers. She had some friends who got a deal to get her this beauty for her 18th birthday; it was the best present ever. She did whatever she could to keep on going; gas stations, camping out. She brought a revolver from a gun shop when she crossed into a different state just in case something poke through the tent she bought at a wal-mart a few days back. This has been going on for almost a month, and Vivian relished every minuet of it. She may not had the perfect setup but it was enough for her. Just being out in different areas was pure exhilaration; driving in different highways, ACDC blaring out from her stereo, wind blowing through her hair. It was pure freedom. To get away. It was in her hands now and she felt she needed to hold on to it.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

It weather turn into a monster as evening came. It poured heavy rain as the sky became black. Vivian turn the wipers on the fastest mode there was. It became too hard to see through the window with all that rain. She figured she better pull over until the worst was over, she hate to be reckless and get herself killed in a wreck. If she was going to make it through like easy rider she'll have to be smart and practical . "Oh I hope this rain ends soon" she muttered. Vivian never liked rain; it made simple things difficult, made everything messy, and it darkened her mood. She rather have the blistering sun than the cold hard rain. It didn't help her situation when it thundered outside. Vivian made a irate sigh and started to pull over the road; she parked her car onto a little a patch of land that wasn't far off the road. That way she was away from traffic but close to people if anything happened. The horror flicks like The Hitchhiker made her think twice about traffic etiquette. She turned off the engine; everything went silent except the rain outside. Vivian took a few breathes to ease herself into her seat; she wonder when will this flipping rain would end. "Ugh…go away rain" Vivian said to herself. She at least waited for 5 minuets and the rain didn't stop, not even to cease to a light drizzle. "C'mon I don't have to for this crap." she thought. She maneuvered her seat down so she could lie down. It seemed the rain was going to keep on pouring. Probably all night. Great.

Vivian's eyes started to feeling heavy. She glanced at her watch; it had been a whole hour waiting for the weather to calm down. She looked out the window; more rain and it just started lightning giving the area temporarily brightness. There was grass, rocks, and… was that a _shadow_? Okay, that was creepy. It had to be her imagination, maybe it wasn't Vivian opened her glove compartment to get her revolver just in case, can't be too careful. "Let it be my imagination…please let it be my imagination" Vivian thought repeatedly like a mantra. She could've of swore she saw something on the right side moving outside. She aimed at the area where the shadow moved again. Adrenaline slowly secreted into her system, heartbeat pumping hard, pulse increased; everything in her system went on high alert. "What is going on?" She thought "I hope it not some pervert sicko out there playing mind games" Vivian looked around seeing if there were more of these things. Whatever it was it stopped moving around her car. Vivian started calming down; nothing was there. She needed to lay down and rest, chances are the rain will quit by morning. Her head jerk to the front window as the unseen force broke the glass.

* * *

_A week later.._

"Change the station."

"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—"

"—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—"

"—a series of tremors—"

"—swine flu—"

Yep. It was the end of the world, all because of Sam Winchester the destined demon-blood addict who just killed Lilith the first demon who was in fact the last seal meaning ding-ding! Lucifer is free from his cage. Things couldn't get worse.

"Dean, look—"

"Don't say anything" Dean Winchester the eldest brother of Sam. The righteous hunter who broke the first seal in hell and was rescued from Hell by an angel named Castiel, who in turn helped him to get to Sam before everything was lost. It was too late. Old Ned is walking free. _**Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here.**_

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean became all serious trying to keep it together like his father did; act like this was any other job. What else was there?

"Yeah, okay."

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?" The two hunters were there when the cage was opening then…they were randomly on an airplane.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Dean doubted that, since one particular heavy -set balding angel turn out to be more of a dick than Dean thought he was.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

The Winchester brothers went to see Chuck the prophet; writing a gospel about them so to speak. The last time Dean saw Casitel was in the reluctant prophet's house keeping the Archangels at bay; to give Dean more time to get to his brother. Chances of Cas surviving was slim. It seemed he was gone as the evidence in Chuck's hair confirmed. Of course Baldy aka Zachariah had to pop up. Luckily Dean was prepared and created a Blood Sigil to blast them from the house. Thanks to Castiel.

The brothers contacted a family friend Bobby Singer after a encounter from Becky a fan-girl of theirs or particularly Sam's fan in this case, told them that Chuck wanted to tell them about the Michael Sword whatever that meant. All they know was it was the sword that the Archangel Michael use to send Satan in the Pit. Sam had to confess to Bobby a that it was his fault that the Devil was out . It didn't go very well. Sam left the motel room they rented for the day. He felt this pool of guilt drowning him as he walk to the church near the area; books there hopefully might have something vital to this Apocalypse that he brought on.

* * *

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill." Bobby read from the card

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs".

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby attacked Dean knocking him to the floor. His eyes turned black. Dean knew it meant that a demon was possessing the closest man to a father that Dean ever had.

Turns out Meg was out. A demon bitch who enjoyed slashing throats and nearly harmed Sam and Dean's father. They exorcised her down the furnace close to 4 years ago. Infuriately she came back with demons; one big male with a shaved head and a girl. She was average height of 5'8 at least, she looked like she been through a bloody fight; scratches and mud was caked in some places, she look like she lost some blood but Dean didn't see any entry wounds. What the hell did they do to her?

Meg told Bobby or the thing that was possessing him to stab Dean, Bobby seemed to have the limited strength enough to stab himself and collapsed. Sam happened to come at peculiar time just to see him on the floor while Dean struggled with the big guy. Meg sees Sam and he sees her. Remembered last time she was back she was possessing him. Sam tries to take her down but she had the upper hand. Perks of being a demon.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg always did like to tease. Sam noticed a girl right beside Meg, giving a smug smile as she punched him in the face. She kept punching him as Meg seemed to enjoy watching him get beat. Dean tried to rid himself the guy bent on killing him. He grabbed the demon-killing knife out from Bobby as he caught a glimpse of the girl who was punching his little brother now started strangling him. Dean managed to stab the bulky man, he noticed a dark red spot on the back of the girl's shirt; it had more blood than any other place on her. Why would they do that to her?

Sam tried to get the girl off of him; the demon in her wasn't going to let go that for sure. He briefly saw Meg escaping from the body she was possessing. Okay. Two down one to go. "D-Dean!" Sam gasped. The demon was determined. "Oh I'm not letting you off so easy Sam I-" the demon seemed to have falter its actions. Its hands loosened on Sam. He noticed it expressions changed; "Please h-help me". Dear lord the girl was trying to fight the thing off! Sam was able to grab hold of the girl "Sam! What's going on?" Dean yelled. "Dean! Get the holy water!" Dean rushed to their equipment finding a tin can. Chances were slim of surviving from possession depending on the condition of the victim but seeing this girl attempting to fight off the demon in her, Sam had to try to help her. "It's going to be okay" Sam said to the girl. "We're going to get rid of this thing." Dean went to his brother with the holy water "I have to warn you this will not end well." Dean opened the tin can and poured the water into her mouth. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii" Sam began to chant the exorcism he had done so many times back when him and Dean would regularly hunt demons down, back when things were simple and good half way between them, part of him rather use his power to pull the demon out of the girl; less risk but his ability seemed to gone out somehow. "Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Black smoke blowing out of her mouth as she screamed as the demon's black essence got out of the motel. The girl went unconscious in Sam's arms. Dean looked around; all was left in the room was the body of a dead guy, Bobby fatally wounded and a random girl passed out.

* * *

Sam and Dean carried Bobby and the girl to their '67 Impala to get to the nearest hospital they could find. After finding it, the two boys carried off Bobby first to the emergency room. Dean had to yell to get a nurse or doctor's attention. "Need some help here!" a dark-skinned nurse saw Bobby's wound.

"What happened?"

"He was stabbed." Sam replied.

"Can we get a gurney?" the nurse asked around for assistance.

Two nurses rush a gurney over to Bobby. "Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Dean said. "I'll go and get the girl, you just wait here with Bobby" Dean said Sam. It didn't take long for Dean to go back to the car and carried the unconscious girl to the emergency room. Bobby noticed the eldest Winchester holding a girl caked with mud. "W-who's the girl?" Bobby managed to asked. "She was there with Meg, she was possessed but she was strong enough to beg for help. We've managed to exorcise the demon out of her" Sam answered. "Yeah, but how she mind wrestle a demon?" Dean asked. The nurses got Bobby onto a gurney "Ah nurse we found this girl…unconscious" Dean said to the nurse. The lady took a look at the girl Dean was carrying. "Hey, we have another one injured!" The other nurses heard the lady and brought another gurney. "Sir, do you know who she is?" the nurse questioned Dean as he let the others help the girl onto the gurney. "No, we just…found her like that" he replied. Couple of the nurses drew their attention to Bobby "Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Dean said to his father figure as they rushed him off. Sam and Dean tried to follow their friend but the nurse stopped them "Just wait here." "We can't just leave him." Sam said. "Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse said as she went to check on the girl they've brought.

"Sammy, we got to go."

"No. No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already."

"Hey! You two come here!" The nurse said to get their attention. The two brothers turned their heads around in sync. "This lady here is conscious right now and she wants to say something to you two before we move her to a room" The duo went toward the gurney where the girl they've helped out. She looked weary and she seemed to be in between awake and unconscious; she was trying to keep awake to say something important "Hey there" Dean said to the weary female, trying to be in good spirits. The girl's voice was hoarse from dehydration and her screaming but it was audible enough for Dean and Sam to understand. "Thank you"

It was even audible to the nurse. "Alright, now we have to help her now" the nurses went and took the girl out of the room.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Sam asked his brother.

"I'm not sure, with that wound on her back her chances are slim"

"There was a wound?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, I don't know how deep it is"

"How did she get it? Was it the demons? If it is why would they do that?"

"I don't know"

"_Man, this kid always ask too many questions" _Dean thought. "Look we don't have a lot of time brainstorming Sam we have to go come on! Dean started leaving the hospital with his brother following him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchesters returned to see Bobby. After another run-in with Zachariah at their father's lockup they found out two new discoveries: One was that the Michael Sword was Dean himself, in translation Michael's vessel. The second one was Castiel was resurrected after taking down two angel cronies and threatened Baldy that their Father was involved with the trench coat wearing angel's return and should leave but after repairing the two boys from a broken leg, stage 4 stomach cancer, and non-existing lungs.

The tragic news was Bobby would never walk again. After hearing this from his doctor, Bobby wasn't taking too well. "Unlikely to walk again? Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" The doctor got the message and left the room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!"

"You believe that yahoo?" Bobby said once he had calm down.

"Screw him. You'll be fine." said Dean.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked.

Bobby replied with "Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?..."

* * *

She opened her blue-green eyes. She felt sore all over where she couldn't move without wincing. "Ugh…son of" she muttered hoarsely. _"Man, am I thirsty" _she thought. She had a need to drink jugs of water. There wasn't any she could find. She remembered waking up from someone shouting. The girl attempted to raise up from the hospital bed. All it did was cause more pain. She took deep breathes,_ "Keep breathing that's the key"_ she mentally said to herself. She managed to sit up straight. She waited a few minuets to catch her breath and calm herself before she strained herself more by getting up. That was painful. She leaned against the drawer beside the bed, taking breathes to calm herself. _"You're just about there"_. She looked around to her surroundings _"Aw, damn I'm in a hospital…again". _The last time wasn't pretty. The girl tried to gather her thoughts ._"I remembered seeing two guys… let's see one was wearing a dark jacket and the other one was…really tall" _Everything else was a blur, she barely remembered the night she was attacked by…whatever the hell it was. The injured female tried slowly walk from her room, she never liked laying down for a long period of time when she's awake. As she went to the hall she notice a room with the door opened; in front of her the two guys were in there along with an elderly man on the bed. She had to admit they were pretty hot. But how was it they were able to help out with whatever the hell was wrong with her _"It felt like I couldn't control myself". _She couldn't figure out what it was, it sure wasn't Tourettes. She took a few steps closer. She overheard something very…crazy.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"_What the hell?"_

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said."

Okay, that was all she could handle for one night. The girl attempt her walking back to her room. She slowly laid down on her bed. What the hell was that about? Angels? Demons? The Apocalypse? Sure she had faith but she didn't think it would happen in her lifetime. And what was that about Michael? Wasn't he supposed to be the good guy? Heaven was the good side. The old guy was right about that man. He was nine kinds of crazy. _"Somebody call the white coats for that guy"_

"Listen, you stay on the mend." Dean advised "We'll see you in a bit.

"Sam?" Bobby said. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome."

The girl noticed the two coming out of the room and figure she lay flat down and play unconscious. _"Just stay calm."_

"Hey look" Sam said as the brothers as they came out from Bobby's room. "It's that girl in that room" He pointed the area in front of Bobby's door. "Well, I guess they patched her up rather quickly" Dean said. "I mean for a back wound." Dean was sort of puzzled at least. The sight of that patch of blood he saw from her back was nearly gruesome. "Are you guys talking about that girl you manage to exorcise?" Bobby asked. The brotherly duo turned to Bobby. "I can hear you know"

Dean asked. "Yeah, we were"

"What happened to her?"

"Absolutely nothing, except she was trying to strangle Sam and like you did, she took control just enough to call for help"

"Well, that's odd, two people including myself take back control in one day"

"I guess we got a lucky break in this whole mess"

"I don't know about lucky but I guess it works"

"What do you mean by that Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if I can explain this but…I was awake when they tried to stabilize her, freaky stuff happened."

"Like what" Dean asked.

"She went stark raving mad; just screaming and jerking all over the place, and I overheard something from her "

"What was it?" asked the younger brother.

"The Final Seal Is Broken and He Has Found a Vessel."

That send a chill on both of the brothers' spines. "Do you think she's a psychic?" Dean had to ask. "I don't know kid." replied Bobby. "They've calm her down and she went out like a light, I don't know how they stitched her up, I heard one of the nurses who passed my door saying that wound of hers was deep; close to her spinal cord deep."

"How the hell did they fix a wound like that?" asked Dean.

"I guess whatever stabbed her didn't damage the spine, so it was a close call." Bobby said. "If I can I'll try to talk to the nurses about Nostradamus girl over there, getting the info on her."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said.

"That's two medals you owe me."

The guys went to the girl's room. She heard them come in, nervousness crept into her skin. She kept reminding herself to stay calm.

"So, what's with up her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's a prophet"

"Could be, or she's like Missouri or just enjoys predicting the end of the world on her days off."

"_Oh, we've got a comedian here." _She thought. _"Hey! What's that psychic/prophet stuff about? I don't get visions!" _She had the repressed the urge to interrogate that jerk.

"Maybe"

"All you got is maybe?"

"I don't know Dean. We basically know nothing about this girl."

"Yeah, so we don't know if she's human"

"She was possessed by a demon."

"Yeah, I know Sam but psychics can get possessed too. You should know that of all people."

"Not all psychics are bad."

"They're not, then again half of them were homicidal maniacs."

"Can't we lay off suspicions until we get the hard facts on this girl"

"Alright, but if there's even a bit of unnatural smudge on her history-"

"Okay Dean we'll look into it, interrogate her and figure out _what_ she is"

"Is that hint of sarcasm I'm hearing?"

"Let's just go and let the girl rest."

"As you say so"

The boys left the girl's room. What kind of crap they were talking about? _"What was that about me unnatural? I'm a human!"_

* * *

Okay second chapter done.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, now we're up to Good God Y'all. I promise this will get more interesting. I'm thinking of writing in between episodes to get to know my character a little bit more, trying to mold her into a real character not a mary sue thanks to this webpage TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE: 150 YEARS OF MARY SUE by Pat Pflieger. Which tells me what not to write in. So I will do my hardest not to make the character a mary sue which is a writing don't.

* * *

_3 days later…_

Sam silently watches Bobby by the doorway. The old experienced hunter sat quietly in his wheelchair, staring off at the window. It seemed the paralysis of Bobby's legs had officially had him out of the job, sort of speak. Sam noticed Dean arrived with an envelope in his hand.

"It's been like three days now?"

Sam just sighed.

"We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

"Dean." _You're not helping._

"Well, what, then?" _What you expect me to do?_

"Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time."

It wasn't pleasant thought to have. Bobby was more of a father than their actually father, John, could ever be despite everything he tired to pull it together when he was alive. The thought of Bobby being a shell of a man; broken and defeated, was down right depressing. That wasn't Bobby.

Sam broke the thought out of his head, and took a second look at the envelope that Dean was holding. "What's in the envelope?"

"Went to radiology." Dean said as he opened envelope and pull the contents that were sealed in it. "Got some glamour shots. Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

Sam took a look at the x-ray photos of what appears to be of Dean's chest, on them were strange writing etched on the ribs. "Holy crap."

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too."

The other night when Castiel came to their rescue from Zachariah, he touch the two boys' chests magically carving Enochian sigils on their ribs to protect them from any angels' from following them including Lucifer, who's still technically an angel.

Sam's cell phone rang, he went to get it from one of his pockets, and answers it. "Hello? ...Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil."

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you—Cas?" The other line hung up.

It was only a few minuets till they saw Cas walking up to them in the hospital, angels had a talent for flying swiftly from one place to another.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really?" Dean questioned the angel of the lord. "Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply—" "Enough foreplay."

The trio look over to Bobby who had finally joined their conversation. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on." The elder hunter was itching to move from his wheelchair. "Get healing. Now."

"I can't." Castiel said sadly.

"Say again?"

"I'm cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't." Castiel said as he walked up to Bobby.

_This is not happening. _"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Now, his moodiness got worse.

Cas tried to be apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby went back to staring to his window.

Dean turned to his brother to say. "At least he's talking now."

"I heard that." Bobby said, _"At least I still have my hearing, nothing else for me to do-" _a thought occurred to him _"Wait, there's something I had to do" _Bobby remembered what he needed to get for the boys. "Oh, by the way I finally found something on your girl"

"Girl?" Castiel was curious by what Bobby said. "What girl?"

Dean answered to Cas. "This girl we exorcised, we took her here when we were getting Bobby some medical attention here."

Sam asked. "What did you find?"

"Well, with snooping on their files and a little flirtation to the nice nurses I got an I.D. on the girl" Bobby said while he wheeled himself to the drawer beside the bed and opened it, picking up a manila of files and wheeled up to Dean and Sam. "Her name is Vivian Evans, a college student at Northeastern College in Illinois. Quite the smart one. She's a major in History and Mythology while doing a bit of Literature, Photography, and Psychology on the side."

"Well, quite the brainiac" Dean said when he opened her file, he saw a recent photo of her, probably her drivers license photo, he had to admit she was attractive for a nerd.

"Anyway, parents divorced. Lived with her father, an ex- Navy guy. Her grandparents took her under their wing to raise her when she was about 12, quite the Christian family. Not a bad word about them."

"Seems she had a nice life." Sam said looking at the photo; dark hair, blue-green bedroom eyes, nice skin. She looked happy. There was a family photo in the file, the girl; Vivian, with her father with the grandparents out on a sunny day. He would give anything to have something like that but it was hopeless; it wasn't him. Not anymore.

"Yeah, unfortunately it seems she took off from home, whatever it was, it wasn't cheerful. A week ago police found a car owned by her, the front window was broken through."

"You think something attacked her?" Dean asked skimming through the statements on the file.

"What other reason is there for the damaged window?"

"You got a point there, Bobby." Sam said.

"You got to be kidding?" Dean caught something on the file.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Her car is a 1970 Chevy Chevelle, man, that girl has good taste in cars" Dean looked up to see the three looking at him funny. "Sorry, I was ah, distracted. It's a shame that car got damaged."

"Dean, I think we have more worries about this girl than her car." Sam said.

"I know that."

"Anyway, you two. I checked the police report, when checking the crime scene, police thinks whatever smashed her window, dragged her out of the car."

"Dragged her out?" Dean asked.

Yeah, it dragged her out of few yards, they found animal prints and drag marks from the body. It dragged her to where they found a puddle of blood, not far off from the car."

"That's probably where they stabbed her." Sam said.

"Yeah, but how?" Dean asked his brother. "How did an animal dragged her out and got a sharp weapon to stab her like shish kabob?"

"A werewolf?"

"Werewolves don't leave animal prints." Bobby said. "And they don't carry knives on occasion."

The angel silently listened to this conversation with interest. His blue eyes gazed at the crime scene photos, he took a look at the animal print. "A Hellhound."

"Why would a Hellhound be after her?" asked Sam. "So, far her life was apple pie."

Dean answered. "She could have made a deal and it was time to pay up"

"Dean, the girl was born in in '85, and she would have been 14 if she made a deal."

"Well, so did Bela."

"Dean, that woman was a deceiving thief who murdered her parents. Two totally different women."

"That doesn't mean that girl wouldn't do the same"

"She has a name you know"

"It doesn't matter, Sam. What else would a Hellhound be after her?"

"I don't know! She may have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"When in our experience does that ever happen?"

"Ah…" Sam sighed. "Not much but there's always a first for anything."

"There's a reason they did this."

"How then?"

"Well, she could have pissed off a demon."

"Dean, once again. Her background suggest nothing out of the ordinary."

"It could be fake, she could be a witch."

"Dean….There's no evidence of witchcraft, demon deals, she's clean. What else could there be."

"We worked with less Sam."

"I know but look she's been injured and possessed how's that make her the bad guy?"

"It's why she got injured and possessed, why would they send a hellhound after her then just decide to stab her and send one of their cronies into her meat suit?"

"…I don't know, I just don't see a random civilian we just saved caught up in this mess."

"Well, we know a few who got their hands dirty."

"I don't know the girl but…I just don't think she would do it that kind of stuff."

"Is that how you thought about Ruby?"

Okay, that it a nerve. Sam went silent for a few minuets. It was like the other night all over again.

* * *

"_I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened."_

"_I would give anything—anything—to take it all back."_

"_I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even…"_

"_I'm just—I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Honestly? Nothing."_

"_I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?"_

"_I just don't think I can trust you."_

* * *

Sam went back to reality. Trying to figure out how to go with this. Something to win his older brother's trust again without making it obvious or piss him off more.

"Well,.." Bobby stated "If you guys finished brain-storming, may I suggest you talk to this Evans girl?"

* * *

Vivian woke that morning to find herself with a nurse checking her status. She wondered if she could discharge herself today. She felt better, her body didn't sore anymore and had a straight head on her shoulders. After breakfast she tried to find her clothes, the nurses must have done away with them. Crap.

Vivian found a robe in the bathroom as she try to grabbed it she noticed a mirror facing her. She looked clean, they somehow washed the blood and mud on her. Vivian recall the doctors mention a back wound on her. She turned around she flipped her hair on one of her shoulders to get a good look. The girl untied the knot connected to her hospital gown. The wound was now a scar, it was noticeable which made her self-conscious. It was average size on the middle of her back. _"What kind of sicko would do that to me?" _she thought. She wondered how she managed to survive with a wound like that.

Vivian tied her gown and put the robe on. She went out of the room. The old man was there in his wheelchair chair in the room opposite of hers. It was sad. She was lucky she wasn't crippled. Hopefully his spirits wasn't all crushed. She started walking to where the office was, unfortunately she didn't know or had the memory of it. She wondered about those two guys who were off their gourd. From their conversation she heard, they need help. Probably a bunch of Paranoid Schizophrenics with religious psychosis. Yep, definitely help if that's the case. _The sooner I'm far from them the better. Why would the old man hangs around them? Maybe that's their father. Keeps an eye on them, make sure they take their medication. _She hoped that was the case. Vivian kept moving going around corners. It took an half an hour until she finally found it. _Thank God. _"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering about signing release papers today."

"Wait, you're the girl those boys carried in."

"Yeah, I guess that was me."

"Girl, you need to go back and rest. You had a severe injury on your back."

"I know, I don't think it's that serious anymore I'm not in any pain, I'm moving quite alright; no immobility. I feel great, I just figure since I'm on the mend, I'll be off my way."

"That could be the medication talking."

"No, its not, no one gave me anything, I'm feeling 100% sober now."

"Miss Evans, the serious of your condition was practically fatal, it's a miracle that you're alive and standing. But it requires at least of month for your recovery."

"A month? No, I'm fine really. I don't know how but I am. There's no need for a month of recovery, I'm already recovered…how do you know my name?"

"You have files on hospitals records Miss Evans. This not the first time you had medical attention. Look here miss, we don't know how serious this could be, we need to look at you, check for something-"

"Stop" Vivian interrupted. "I already been a petri dish, it wasn't comforting. I don't want to be poke at like lobsters at seafood diners, I just want to leave! I'm not something to experiment on! I'm okay!"

"Miss calm down"

Vivian took a breath "I am calm, I'm just getting pissed off. All I wanted was to get out of here since there's no need to stay anymore."

"We don't know that we need-"

"OH PLEASE! Enough already with we need to be sure! Isn't me standing on my own good enough evidence for you? Are you that insecure?

"Miss please-"

"Please just let me get out, for my mental state. I…I really don't enjoy hospitals, if I not in critical condition then there's no use for me to stay."

"Miss, it has been three days since you were omitted here with a stab wound within inches of your spinal cord which would have dire consequences."

"Look! I'm standing! I'm not quadro-whatever it is with being paralyzed all over." _I was never good at science. _"What else do you need? Cause I covered most of everything to convince you I'm okay!"

"Hey, um Vivian Evans is it?.."

* * *

_An hour ago…_

Sam and Dean thought Bobby's plan to talk to her, it seemed logical. Get a read on her, figuring out what she is. Dean turned to Cas.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes"

"Do you still have that mind reading thing you have?"

Sam said. "It's called telepathy Dean."

"Yeah, tel-whatever. Do you still have it Cas?"

"I believe I still have it."

"Good, you can use it on our mystery girl"

"Dean, I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay. After our interrogation."

"No, it can't wait. Your plan to kill Lucifer is foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh, Thanks for the support. All the reason to go and have chat on Psychic Girl-"

"Look" It seems Castiel wasn't giving up. "I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God. I'm gonna find God."

"God?"

"Yes."

"God."

"Yes! He isn't in Heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No, he's not on any flatbread." _Sometimes, I don't get you what you're saying Dean Winchester._

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory—"

"He is out there, Dean."

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us."

"Look" Sam said trying to break up the theology argument between a human and an angel. "Can't we just hold the God conversation until Castiel gets a reading on this Vivian Evans."

Castiel thought about for a moment and said. "Alright, I'll read on this Evans girl"

"It's about time you idjits agree on something" Bobby said speaking up finally. _I never thought you'd guys stop arguing. _"Well, lets get cracking. I don't think she's in her room" Bobby stated.

"What?" Sam asked. _Why isn't she? She should be laying down resting._

"I saw her walking out while you two knuckleheads was out."

Dean was wide-eyed. "How is she walking? With her condition when met her, she should be unconscious and immovable. And why didn't you say something about?"

"Well, probably because you guys tend to be self absorbed when you bitch and I don't have a friggin medical degree! You three better find her. Whatever that attacked her might meet up with her again. With that end of the world crap she spewed, those things might find that psychic stuff useful."

The trio split up in different directions to find the girl. Not in any of the rooms they searched through. They met up again in the same area they planned to meet again.

Sam spoke first "Where could she be?"

Dean answered "I don't know man, we've checked everywhere. The X-ray rooms, MRI, even the chapel."

"What haven't we checked?"

Dean thought about it. "Well, she in bad shape when we found her, if she's moving and walking no use for to stay here."

"She's going to the office to sign her release papers."

The two know where it was. With a few turns they were at their destination. They met up with a stubborn lady who was arguing with the same nurse they met that night.

"What else do you need? Cause I covered most of everything to convince you I'm okay!"

Sam was the first to speak up. "Hey, um Vivian Evans is it?.."

* * *

Vivian turned around to where the voice came from the tall guy from the other night. _Oh, god he's really tall. _She found herself a bit intimadiated by the stark contrast of height between them. Behind him was the dark jacket dude and a strange guy in a beige trench coat. _Who think he is? John Constantine? _He was looking at her strangely. _Okay weirdo._ _I can't believe I'm meeting the two crazy guys. Just stay cool, Viv._

"Uh…yeah that's me"

"My name's Sam, Sam Winchester. That my brother, Dean over there." Vivian glanced at the guy with the dark jacket gave a small wave. "And the guy with the trench coat is our friend Cas." Cas, who apparently made no gesture. he just stared at her.

"Well, Sam. Tell your friend that it is not polite to stare"

"I'm sorry, he's a bit socially awkward."

"You're telling me."

"Yeah. Um…well, I was wondering since you're doing okay. Do you recall anything a couple of days ago?"

_Why did want to know about that? I guess he wondered what hell was wrong with me, whatever it was. "_I remembered waking up in a hospital…" Vivian tried to focus on recovering what she could remember. "I think I was…thanking you guys on helping me…and…" She recalled not be able to control herself. "I…wasn't myself for a bit there. I don't know how long."

_She remembered being possessed. _"You remember how you…" Sam tried to avoid the word possession. "became not yourself?"

Vivian had a difficulty with that particular memory "I was in my car, it was raining hard… so I parked somewhere beside the road until it pass over."

_I thought I saw something outside, I didn't know what it was. I got my gun, in case it was some freak. I…damn everything's just blank. _

"Anything else?" _She probably black it out. She's already having a hard time remembering._

_I do remember something crash into my window._

"I'm sorry, I don't think I do."

"_Well, so much for the interrogation." _Dean thought. "So Cas what did you see?" Dean said quietly to Cas.

"The girl is telling the truth. Her memories of that accident is all a blur. She's doesn't know what attacked her."

"Are you sure it was a Hellhound?"

"I've read though her memory of what she saw it so yes it was."

"I've read the report Bobby gave us, they did find one set of footprints over there."

"It must be a demon, setting it's hound after her"

"For what reason Cas? What's so damn important about her?"

Castiel went silent for a moment.

"You know something about her"

"Not exactly."

"What is it? What was it they want her for?"

"I..I can't say."

"You can't say?"

"Dean, there is something things I can't discuss with you, it's… top priority."

"You mean, whatever it is they want from her, it's really serious?"

"I don't know exactly what they want. I'm not sure they know either."

This was really bugging Dean, he never gets a straight answer from Mr. Fluffy Wings here. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I should get what I came here for. I don't have a lot of time for interrogation and answering questions."

"Well, aren't you a saint."

"I'm not an actual saint."

"I didn't mean…never mind. Just forget it. Just take a look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and God is off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas."

Vivian looked over from Sam and saw the two bicker. "It seems your brother and friend are in a heated argument"

Sam turned around. He caught a few words between them enough to know what the topic was. "Vivian, would you excuse me?"

"Ah…sure, go ahead. I'm not leaving any time soon." _Sadly._

Sam turned to his brother and Castiel. They still were arguing. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world" Sam looked down as what Cas had just said. "And I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"Are you done?" Dean asked.

"Hardly."

"Look guys" Sam had to break them up. "Can we do this at a later time? I mean any ideas on what we're gonna do with Vivian."

Dean thought about for a moment. "Well, …taking her back home isn't an option, if demons know where she lives, they'll kill her family and take her to God knows where."

"Take her somewhere else that's safe" Sam suggested.

"To where exactly?"

"We can take her with us" Castiel said as Dean and Sam looked at him like he had something crawling from his ears.

"That's bad idea." Dean said.

"A dangerous one at that. We could endanger her." said Sam.

"Endanger me from what?"

The three didn't realize that Vivian was listening in, she wasn't far from the trio; not looking happy.

"Now what do we do?" Dean asked.

Sam said "Tell her the truth"

"Oh, yeah that would really help her situation."

"Dean, what else is there?"

Cas joined in the new coversation. "The truth is the only option. She needs to know what's out there, know what turn of events will unfold."

"If we do, she probably tell us we're maniacs and run away from us." Dean said.

Castiel thought it through for a moment. "I'll be the one to tell her."

Before Sam and Dean could tell him that was a bad idea, he already walked up the girl, who was wondering what the hell was going on. "Vivian Evans, I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord."

_Oh crap. This won't go very well._

* * *

Finally. After writing about 12 pages of this thing. I do feel proud of myself. I know it seems long but don't worry I'm getting to the good stuff, just hold on a bit longer. Just need to get to where Vivian learns about the Apocalpyse and the whole Supernatural story, then get to the action.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was at Bobby's room. Vivian sat on one of the chairs; shocked. She didn't believe Cas was an actual angel, just a whack job like his buddies. After Sam and Dean took her to a dark, unoccupied room where Castiel showed his shadow of wings as proof that he was telling the truth, they took her to Bobby's room and told her everything that was happening up to today.

"So…um…let me get this straight here." _if I can as sanely as possible. _"The Apocalypse has started and the Devil is out from his cage, and he is finding a vessel because…"

"He's still technically an angel" Cas said. "Angels' true form is unbearably overwhelming for most humans, most of them die from our _exposure. _If they're lucky enough they'll just be stricken blind or deaf for the rest of their lives. Only a few people are exempt from this for very special reasons. Still angels need human vessels to walk on the Earth, even this rule applies to Lucifer himself."

"Okay. So Lucifer needs a vessel so he can bring on the end of the world."

"And from what you were hollering when the docs try to stabilize you a few nights ago, he already find one." Bobby said.

"W-what? I was yelling about Satan finding a vessel?"

"Pretty much." Dean said.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well, I don't know either, I don't do that Miss Cleo crap on a regular basis."

"When do you do it."

"Never! I never had any ESP in my life, I'm pretty much normal."

"Not where I'm-"

"So you never a psychic vision?" Bobby had to interrupt the older Winchester before he started up an argument with the Evans girl.

"No, never had one."

"This is a first for you?"

"Look, whatever happened to me, I have no recollection of it. From that night in my car to today."

"Not quite" Cas said. "You were awake the first night here. You overheard their conversation."

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Okay, so I kinda eavesdropped a bit! I'm sorry! I woke up from your friend's yelling and wondered what was going on. I thought you guys were nuts! But now it's…all real."

"Well, I hate to tell this sister, but it going get a whole lot worse." Dean warned.

"You not helping the situation here, Dean" Bobby said.

"I'm telling the truth to her, too late to sugarcoat it now"

"The end of the world was bound to happen sooner or later." Vivian said. "I never thought it would happen or I been there to see it. Oh god its really happening" She placed her hands on face.

"I'm sorry we dragged you into this" Sam said apologetically.

"Its alright, I mean whatever happened to me, you helped me out-"

"You were under demonic possession." Dean interrupted her.

"Really? You mean…that stuff's real? I was all Linda Blair? Pea soup and all?"

"You weren't really puking but yeah you were." Sam said. "Demons need human bodies to move around here on Earth. Demons force themselves into peoples' bodies. Like you said, you wasn't yourself because a demon took a hold of body. Most people black out, and for some they have a few recollections when they're under possessions."

"H-how did I come out of it?"

"Demons come in and out as they please. But when they don't, people like us use exorcisms to get them out. That's what we used on you."

"Oh." Vivian said. She was in deep thought. Possession. She heard cases about demon possessions but she never believed it could happen but it happened to her. It really got under her skin. She felt the need to jump in sterilizing water.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

Vivian came out of her little world. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine just um…a bit overwhelmed. So, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, Cas here says he's going to find God." Dean said with non-enthusiasm. "Which the chances are of that idea is very slim."

Vivian turned to the angel. "I thought…"

Cas already knew what she was going to say. "He's not in Heaven. My Father is here on Earth somewhere."

"And how are you going to find Him?" Bobby asked.

"It's why I'm here."

"What is it you want since you didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole or tell her about the Second Coming"

"I came for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"You mean like a God detector?" Vivian asked. Castiel nodded in response.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby said.

"I know. You don't." Castiel's focused blue eyes went to Dean and went toward the necklace around his neck. Dean was beginning to figure what he meant.

"What, this?"

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean. Give it to me" "_Okay, that didn't sound right." _Vivian thought.

Dean went silent for a moment until he realize this was serious to his angelic friend. After all, he did rebel against his buddies to help Dean out. It was better to return the favor to the poor guy.

"All right, I guess." Dean took off his important possession. "Don't lose it. Great, now I feel naked."

Vivian watched Cas take the necklace from Dean's hand. "What's next?" she said. She was more wondering about what these men would do with her, just leave her or take her somewhere. Castiel replied with.

"You can't return home. The demons might still think you useful and will hunt you down and anything between you and them."

"We could take you somewhere and demon proof it" Dean said. Deep down he felt pity for the poor girl, whose normal life crashed down even if he thought she was not whole fully honest but tried to help out a bit with her situation, it was part of his job. "Teach you a few things to about defending yourself from them. But in our experience, one way or another they'll find a why to get to you."

"What should I do?" Vivian asked. This was where she met at a crossroad situation. One move and don't turn back; she felt it in her gut.

"Whatever it is, it's your call." replied Sam. "We're not going to force you into anything you don't agree with. You just need to look at the options here and where they might lead you. Make the choice you want and we'll stand by your decision."

Vivian looked up at him; he looked sincere, and seemed sad. Vivian looked around, seeing the other guys; they were waiting for her decision patiently. _It's my call, it's my decision. _she thought. She saw the choices and their consequences. It wasn't brain surgery, it was going to be risky either way. No going back. She saw a pathway, and wondering if she should take it. Any other path had its dangers. _It's my call, they'll stand by it. _Vivian wondered if there was an easy choice, one less dangerous and scary. But with her situation none of them are. _My decision. _She kept replaying what they said. Reminding her there was no criticizing or ridicule on her decision making. She kept looking at her options, she saw one option, one pathway, one road. _My choice. This was it. No going back. No regrets. I'm damn taking it. _"I'm going with you guys."

"Sure we'll take you where you need to be and leave it up to you" Dean said.

"No, I mean…whatever you guys do, I'm in."

"You mean you want to hunt with us?" Sam asked.

"Yes, uh…hunt with you guys if that's what you do, I'll hunt with you."

"Darlin," Bobby said. "What we do is dangerous and down right scary. This isn't a walk in the park. We do it because we didn't choose it, it chose us because there's monsters out there for real, and we by accident cross it paths or it randomly encountered us. What it did to us, it hurt people we loved, it killed them for the it's enjoyment. We wanted this because we wanted revenge, that's the life of a hunter, that's what we do. It's starts out by revenge, and it becomes something more and we can't get out of. It's a downward spiral and there's no coming out of it. Sooner or later, it will get you killed. For the most part, it ends with a monster killing someone you care about or it will kill you."

"So as you can see that's not an option." Dean said

"What happened to standing by my decision?"

"Oh, we'll stand by it, just not this one."

"What my brother is trying to say is." Sam said. "You don't want this, it's risky."

"I know, but all my options say that too. I figured if I the longer I stay with you guys, the more chances I have surviving."

"Those chances are very slim."

"It does sound reckless, I'm aware. The other choices I have ends up with me captured or dead. There's no difference in any of them. With this choice, …I can face whatever is after me head on rather than waiting for it to get me. That's better than the options I have."

"Look, sweetheart." Dean said. Vivian couldn't help to roll her eyes at that pet name. "I like the way you think. The fact is we don't have time to train you to kung fu like Keanu Reeves. With the Apocalypse out there, the last thing we need is a annoying inexperienced girl like you following us and just ruining whatever plans we have because you don't know what to do."

"I don't really see myself doing karate anytime soon, but I'm a quick learner. I do know for starters how to shoot at something."

"Yeah, right."

"I have a gun license."

"Sure you do"

"Really, my grandfather taught me how shoot."

"Really?"

"My grandpa hunts deer, squirrel and turkeys. I've been to a few of them myself so yeah I do know **how to shoot**."

"Okay, so you know how to shoot. There are other things to know besides shooting and-"

"I know and I'll listen. Don't worry about me being annoying, I know how to shut up if that's the problem"

"You'll shut up when it needs to be?"

_Can't believe I'm saying this, to a guy no less. "_Yes."

"Alright, we'll go with this. But any back talk, bitching, or any shenanigans we'll drop you on the road. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it. With one request."

_Oh, here it goes. _"What is it?"

"No touching my ass."

"Ah…okay" Dean said.

Sam and Bobby couldn't help but smile at Vivian's comment. "You're in." Sam said.

"Well," Cas said. "Since you'll be joining in our mission, it's best that the other angels' shouldn't know about you."

"What? Why they should-" She felt a weird sensation as Castiel touched her chest. "What the hell?"

"He carved Enochian sigils on your ribs, its angel proof." Sam said.

"O-kay, I guess. Uh…thanks."

Cas nodded. "I'll be in touch." Then he was gone with the sound of flapping of wings. Vivian took a double take wonder what just happened. Dean explained. "Don't worry he does it all the time, he'll be back."

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!"

* * *

Bobby got a call from a fellow hunter called Rufus, something up in River Pass, Colorado. Bobby didn't get anything else after that since the other line was cut.

The plan was to find Rufus at River Pass, both brothers looked at Vivian; this was probably the opportunity to get her started. As long as one of them kept an eye on her, made sure she stayed in line, and watched out for anything that might go after her.

The boys persuaded the nurse to discharge Vivian from the hospital; they would take her to a specialized hospital to look at her condition, the nurse was hesitant but she bought it hook, line, sinker. They found her some clothes in the Impala, Dean was trying to figure how did chicks clothes were in the car, it didn't take to find out by the look on Sam's face that it was Ruby's. _Great. Bitch's filth on my baby. _Dean gave his little brother a look that he wasn't impressed with this new discovery.

After crossing the Colorado state, Dean parked near the woods. He brought a handgun and a tin can with them when they walked into the woods. He found a patch of grass near a fallen tree trunk which he placed the tin can on. "Alright, I want to make sure you were telling the truth about you being an expert on shooting. It's also a good time to warm up. Either way, let's see what you can do." he handed her the handgun. Vivian took the gun, she aimed it at the can. It was yards away, but it wasn't far for a master marksman to shoot at it. So, it should be a piece of cake. Vivian wasn't too sure, being a bit rusty since she hadn't shoot anything for awhile. The last time was deer hunting with her Dad and Grandpa. How long was that? A year? She had no clue, probably the accident made a few gaps in her memories. Hopefully in time they'll come back. She missed a couple of times with shooting the target. By the third try, it was a bullseye.

"Nice. I have to admit, you're a decent shot. But you still need some warming up to do." Dean said.

"Thanks. I guess." _This guy is hard to please. Better not say it out loud._

"Well, for now just stick with us. If you see something out of the ordinary shoot it."

Sam told Vivian about using holy water and salt to repel them or wanted to check if they were demons. If they weren't just say "Christo" in front of them. Dean showed her quick maneuvers of punches and blocks. "And if you can't take them out, just come to me or Sam got it?" Then Vivian replied "Got it.

* * *

The three got back to the Impala after the quick first lesson. They needed to get there fast. By the look of a bridge broke in half; they were getting close.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean said.

"There's no other way in town? No other route?" Vivian asked.

"Nope, there isn't."

"No signal." Sam said, holding up his cell phone.

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

"Looks like we're hiking in."

"And the hits just keep on coming."

Sam, Dean and Vivian managed to get to the abandoned town; carrying anything that was useful, Vivian carried a small bag pack with her. The girl came from a hospital, the boys didn't feel like over exhausting the girl. Everything was quiet, not a peaceful quiet but an eerie quiet. Everything still except the chaotic mess all around. The guys checked an overturned sedan but nothing inside. The sporting goods store seemed the only thing that was of interest. Vivian heard music near, sounded like Spirit In the Sky; it had a cool beat to it. But Sam found its source in another empty car and turned off the engine. They kept walking, Vivian felt like any second something scary will come out. She took a few breathes to calm down.

"Hey, you're not start freaking out on us?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm not." Vivian asked. Dean was striking out as a strict military man with a stick up his ass, and she tried to not insult the guy. Maybe later. But this situation they brought her in; it was to test her worth so she couldn't be stubborn at the moment. That meant refraining from pissing the guy off. _He's pissed off already. _Whatever happened she'll probably find out later.

"How are you doing?" Sam said.

"I'm alright, really."

"I know my brother is harsh on you, he's-

"It's okay, I've dealt with…" She stopped herself from saying assheads. "People like him before. I can cope with it."

"You manage to take this all in, kinda fast."

"Believe me, I'm not. I am frightened quite a bit. This stuff is real, and I rather not sit and wait for monsters to eat me, that's scarier than going after it."

"You sure?"

_He does have a point. _"I'll…get to you on that one."

The three kept walking. Still nothing happened. It got to Vivian's skin. The anticipation was irritating her like a rash. _Come on! Jump out and yell boo already!_ Her thoughts went elsewhere when she noticed a cherry red Mustang. _Hello Beautiful. _

"I guess you have a thing for the cars."

Vivian turned to see it was Dean. "Yeah, I have a bit of interest in the classics."

Dean took a look at the mustang and whistles in admiration. They lost interest and kept walking until they saw blood by a car. Vivian notice a baby stroller. _Oh no. _Well, they weren't demons for nothing. But seeing this with her own eyes in person pulled a heartstring. Another reason for her to join the guys and kick ass. There wasn't anything else in the car, nothing helpful. Once again they kept walking until they heard a gun cock. Both Winchesters turned around. Dean already holding his shotgun. Vivian had her handgun out her finger turned off the safety hatch. Then Sam said. "Ellen?"

"Hello boys."

* * *

Okay done with that one. I'm trying to balance out the story, establish in the relationship between Vivian and the guys, slowly pull out Vivian's story in the plot without dominating the brothers' story which is the main thing in the show and I don't want to ruin it. Its hard and I'm what I can. So please review it'll help me get to the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's your friend?" Ellen asked. She only saw the brothers until at close range; a short (since Sam and Dean were tall) dark-haired girl.

"This is Vivian…um she's new." Dean said. He didn't know how to explain this to Ellen who had been a bit of a matriarch to him and his brother, when things were innocent and less complicated. "Ellen, what the heck is going on here?" Without warning Ellen splashed water on Dean. Nothing happened. "We're us."

* * *

The four headed toward the church nearby. It was clear that this was where everyone was sheltered at. There was a line of salt and an odd symbol that Vivian didn't understand about. "Uh, what's this on the floor mean?" Ellen looked at the girl questionably. To the elder lady, the girl was quite young and seemed a bit out of place. She was no hunter. Guess Dean was right about her being new. "It's a devil's trap." Ellen said. "Once a demon is in the middle of it, it's stuck. Real glad to see you boys." Ellen hugged Dean and then slapped him in the face.

"The can of whoopass I ought to open on you. You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen." Dean said apologetically.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am."

Vivian let a little smirk on her lips. The sight of Dean who acted all military on her, been given orders by the older lady seemed ironically funny. The three followed Ellen downstairs. "What's going on, Ellen?." Dean asked.

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?" asked by the younger Winchester.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys."

"In one day?" Vivian had to ask.

Ellen looked at the girl. "They're able to do that if there's enough of them to go around." "_How did she end up finding out about the __**truth **__anyway__**?**__"._ Ellen thought. "So, this is it, right? End times?"

The two brothers glanced at each other, "It's got to be." the female hunter said.

"Seems like it." Sam said.

Ellen went toward a door nearby and knocked. "So, you guys know her?" Vivian said quietly.

"Pretty much" Dean said.

"She's kinda family in a way." said Sam.

"Oh, explains why she was worried about you guys." Vivian said.

"It's me." Ellen said to whoever was behind the door. The door opened and the four went in. Inside it was about fourteen people that including the four that came in. "This is Sam, Dean and Vivian." Ellen said to the survivors. "They're hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Asked the man next to the door .

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean asked.

"My wife's eyes turned black" A man with glasses said; fondling with his ring. "She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." "_Bad way to find out." _Vivian thought.

Dean turned to the elder lady. "All right, catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you." Ellen said. "Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—"

"You're hunting with Jo?"

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

Then Vivian asked "Who's Jo?"

Ellen turned to the young girl. "She's my daughter. We work together, half the time this sorta thing is family business."

"I didn't know monster hunting was family oriented" Vivian said.

"Not all the time" said Dean. "Some have partners some work alone. Anyway, Ellen don't worry we'll find Jo."

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam said. "We got to get them out now."

"No." Ellen said. "It's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

"There used to be twenty of us."

The Winchesters notice the dramatic change of number of people here. Not a good sign.

Well," Dean said "There's four of us now—"

"You don't know what it's like out there." Ellen interrupted. "Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam suggested.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean replied.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away."

Dean glances his brother and over to a pastor. "There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

"All right. You stay. We'll go." Sam said.

Ellen started to say "What about—"

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back."

Sam and Dean headed towards the door. They stopped Vivian from following them. "You stay here with Ellen."

"What?"

"You can help these people out by teaching them how to shoot"

"But-"

"Please." Dean had be a bit stern.

"Okay." Vivian couldn't argue with this guy; it was pointless.

"Don't worry, we'll be back" Dean said; reassuring her.

She watched as the two hunters left the room.

* * *

As the door was shut and closed Vivian went and took a seat by the long table. All of this was a lot to take in. Actual monsters, hunters, angels, demons, the Apocalypse. Part of her thought maybe she was over her head. Maybe it was a ridiculous insane excuse from avoiding home. But it might be too late anyway; whatever or whoever hurt her might hurt her family if she did come back to them. On the other hand she didn't want to come back there, if she did her grandma will be crying and happy and pulling off a hate to say I told you so. Vivian did love her family, it was that sometimes they were overbearing. Being an only child was a double-edge sword. She just needed to be on her own for a little while, to be actually free for once. Vivian looked down to notice one her hands was shaking. She used the other hand to stop the other hand from shaking. Vivian took a breathe to calm herself.

"PTSD?"

A calm male voice broke through her thoughts. "W-what?"

It was the man with the glasses; whose wife he had to use a brick on for self-defense. "PTSD. Post- Traumatic-"

"I know what it means."

"It looks like you went through something terrible."

"Something like it. But I'm ok."

"Something tells me you're not." he said as he played with his wedding ring.

* * *

"Whoa ,whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Dean said. Stopping his young brother. "Why don't I just go?"

"What? Alone?" asked Sam.

"Well, yeah. Somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101."

"Yeah. Ellen and Vivian." Sam started going upstairs but Dean reaches to stop him.

"No, no, no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?"

"While you go get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid."

"I can handle it."

The younger Winchester finally got the hint from his brother. "You don't want me going out there."

"I didn't say that."

"Around demons."

"I didn't say that.

"Fine, then let's go."

The brothers went upstairs. Sam hated the way Dean treats him. Always the same. A little kid. A freak.

* * *

Whew! Finally. Sorry for the delay. I've been occupied with a lot of things but I made it! I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
